


Lost and Found

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Lost in the fog, heading somewhere they have never been before, Severus refuses to use Hermione's Point Me spell.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspeaches/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the prompt MissPeaches... <3

“Admit it, we’re lost.”

“We are not lost. We are just…not quite where I expected to be by now. This fog is making travel slower.”

“Severus, we are lost. It is cold, it is foggy and we have no idea where we are. Will you just let me use the damn charm?” Hermione stared at the stubborn man as he growled low in his throat.

“Where would we be without the wonderful Miss Granger’s perfect Point Me spell? The same place we have been for the last one thousand or more bloody years! You spell is not the only way to know which way to go. Just because Potter and that brainless oaf Weasley tell you that a spell is useful doesn’t mean that it is actually useful.” His voice was little more than a growl and she glared at him, her hair sparking brilliantly with her angry magic.

“For Merlin’s sake! We don’t have a map. We don’t have a compass. The fog is so damn thick we can’t see the bloody stars, will you just perform the bloody spell so we can find the sodding cabin and get our arses in front of a fire before mine falls off!”

“Well that would be a bloody tragedy…” He muttered under his breath but she heard him anyway, her eyes whipping to his face. He blushed and sighed, holding his palm out flat and placing his wand on top of it. He didn’t want to perform the charm. He knew what would happen when he did.

“Come on Severus. It’s only two words.” She rolled her eyes and he took a breath.

“Point me.” The wand barely spun, moving to point directly at Hermione, as he knew it would. As it always seemed to. He noticed as her forehead creased and she pursed her lips.

“Really? That way?” She looked at him and pulled her own wand, placing it on her palm flat and whispering the spell. It spun madly for a moment before landing to face him, the exact opposite direction of his wand.

“Well that’s wildly unhelpful. Oh for…we could send a Patronus to Minerva…she’s coming to this retreat, isn’t she?” Hermione smiled at him, frowning again when he shook his head.

“No, Minerva isn’t coming.” He felt the blush brushing his cheeks and she frowned again.

“Severus…who is coming out to this cabin with us?” She watched him duck his head, his free hand moving to his neck to rub at it awkwardly, the same way Harry always did when he felt uncomfortable or got caught in a lie.

“Umm…no one.” Severus sighed and caught her eyes, his glittering with a dark hunger she hadn’t seen before.

“Severus, this isn’t an academic retreat is it? This is something else, for just the two of us right?” Hermione looked at him, her gaze hopeful and he nodded shyly.

“Thank fuck for that.” She grabbed him by the arm and apparated them directly to the cabin. He gaped at her and she smiled shyly.

“I came looking for this place weeks ago, just after you asked me to come here. I wondered what was going on…”

“How did you know?” He questioned her quietly and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the cabin and turning back to look over her shoulder.

“There’s only one bedroom.”


End file.
